


maybe

by nctucomeback



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, can I sleep with you, its so fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 22:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16458269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nctucomeback/pseuds/nctucomeback
Summary: wonpil can't sleep, he thinks way too much. he turns up at sungjin's door, again. but there are a few ways this time is different from the others.





	maybe

**Author's Note:**

> hi i'm sorry ive had a really hard time lately, accompanied with terrible writers block so i hope this makes up for not posting and also helps me out of my slump.  
> NOT EDITED.

the lights were off. of course they were, at 1am when they were to leave on a plane in just a few hours. it was the worst time for him to be wide awake. the carpet underneath his toes was soft, until he hit the spot where he had dropped slime (it was fun to play with, but not so much a portable toy.) the patch was crusty, making him cringe and then smile at the memory. 

_”—and why did you have to drop it in front of MY door?”_

it made him chuckle.

he turned to the door and raised a hand to lightly knock. he heard a quiet stirring, a twang hitting his chest as he felt bad for being a disturbance. 

“yeah?” the response came through the door, groggy even from inside. 

“can i come in?” he fiddled with the sleeves of his shirt. he studied the grain of the wooden door as if it was the first time he’d been in this situation. it felt like it was taking ages for an answer to come, though it had only been mere seconds. 

the door opened, and sungjin moved to the side to allow him entrance. he graciously stepped inside, and the door shut behind him. 

“i didn’t even hear you get out of bed.” he whispered. 

“why are you up?”

“couldn’t sleep.” he stared at the carpet, even though it was too dark to see it. hell, it was too dark for sungjin to see what he was looking at.

“come on,” the bed creaked as weight was added, but something kept him glued in his spot, “wonpil.” 

—

“ _hey wonpil?”_

_“hm.”_

_“do you know the feeling when, like, the person you like says your name? and your brain short circuits for a second? and then you’re super tuned in to only them, everything else is muffled. i don’t know. i’m rambling.”_

_“are you talking about jae?”_

_“hey brian!”_

_“hi jae!”_

_“…i guess you are.”_

—

maybe he did know.

he left his thoughts when a hand grasped his arm. he was pulled, gently, into bed. it smelled like cinnamon, and apple shampoo. wonpil was the only one with apple shampoo in the dorm. 

“do you use my shampoo?” 

“i ran out.” sungjin muttered with his eyes closed. 

“no you didn’t. yours was in there this morning.” wonpil started smiling, as he caught him in a lie. he started to giggle, seeing the corners of sungjin’s mouth perk in the beginning of a smile. 

“why cant you ever just go to sleep?! you always have too many things to ask.” sungjin complained. he really didn’t mind, but sometimes wonpil asked things that he didn’t have an answer for, “you think too much.”

“why do you think i don’t sleep?” 

“because you like to come in here and bother me instead.” sungjin poked him in the ribs, making him squeak.

“hey that’s not true! it’s just easier to sleep in here.” wonpil pouted, and sungjin reached up and grabbed him by his puffed out lip. he slapped his hand away and rolled over, facing the clock.

1:45am.

“we have to be up in 3 hours.” wonpil felt his chest sink. his throat restricted a bit as he choked up. he had a habit of keeping himself up and then getting upset when he wasn’t going to get any sleep. sungjin knew this. he felt suddenly warm. as he returned to his position facing sungjin he was met with a nose full of t-shirt. sungjin had pulled him into his arms, giving him a tight hug.

“calm down,” sungjin took a deep breath, and wonpil subconsciously did too, “all you have to do is get _to_ the airport. you can sleep on the plane.”

wonpil nodded once, to reassure himself, and then a second time for sungjin, “okay.”

they both closed their eyes, sungjin still holding wonpil in his arms. wonpil’s mind still wouldn’t stop, but he tried to keep quiet for sungjin’s sake. he instead thought of all the times sungjin had helped him. he knew all of wonpil’s habits, and kept him from getting too worked up. he let him sleep in his bed countless times, when being alone did nothing but keep him awake.

—

_“brian, what is love like?”_

_“you’ve never been in love?”_

_“i don’t think so.”_

_“it’s hard to explain, but a lot of it isn’t what you’d think it is. it’s not all dates and gifts.”_

_“well then what is it?”_

_“it’s… helping each other, but not in a favor way. like. sometimes i feel off and being with jae fixes it. sometimes i can’t sleep without him, but i lay down next to him and it’s immediate.”_

—

maybe he was in love. 

he listened to sungjin’s breathing slow as he drifted off to sleep. the thought of being in love with one of his best friends was eating at him. he needed to tell him. keeping secrets wasn’t easy, nor did it make him feel good. the blanket tangled around his feet, and he squirmed in discomfort. he huffed, trying to get comfortable in any sense of the word. 

“why are you upset, wonpil.” it barely came across as a question, the drowsiness turning it into a demand. he rubbed circles into wonpil’s back with his fingertips, trying to ease some of the distress. wonpil began to panic. 

“i-i think i’m in love with you.” he blurted, the consequences of what he said not crossing his mind even once. 

until now. sungjin was completely silent. his eyes had finally opened and he stared straight back at wonpil, “…what?”

“i think i love you. i’m sorry.” wonpil felt wrong. he moved to flee from the bed, and the room altogether. sungjin’s grip on him didn’t loosen, “please let me go.”

“no. it’s okay,” sungjin tried to reassure him, he could hear the breaths coming from the other beginning to strain, “stop it. it’s okay.”

“i understand, i don’t want to make you uncomfortable.” his voice cracked as he spoke. his eyes stung and he whimpered. he sat up, trying to swing his legs over the edge of the bed. the sheets still entangled him, keeping him from leaving. 

“wonpil. stop, please. stay here and listen to me.” he sat up next to wonpil, reaching a hand up to turn the other’s head towards him. he caught a stray tear that cascaded down his soft cheek with his thumb, “you don’t understand.”

“what do you mean?”

“i’m not going to turn you down.” sungjin brushed wonpil’s messy hair off his forehead, looking for any other teardrops. wonpil’s eyebrows furrowed, his mind working a hundred miles a minute to decipher what sungjin was trying to say, “you think too much.” 

“sungjin, i—“ wonpil started, before he cut him off by leaning their foreheads together. sungjin shushed him, and laid both of their heads back on the pillows. he tangled their legs together, placing his hand gently on the small of wonpil’s back.

“i love you too, wonpil,” sungjin murmured. he brought their lips together in a soft kiss, bringing them impossibly closer to one another. 

wonpil’s senses were going haywire. he breathed in through his nose, absorbing every second of the kiss. he was surrounded by feelings, all of which he’d never felt before. he knew that everyone that who ranted and raved to him about love wasn’t lying when they said it was extraordinary. 

sungjin was the first to pull away, though he kept their foreheads connected. wonpil was speechless. 

“was that okay?” sungjin pulled back a bit farther to see wonpil’s face fully. he nodded enthusiastically. he brought his hand up to touch his lips.

“i think that was my first real kiss.” sungjin smiled at that, and bursted into laughter, “hey! it’s not funny!”

“no, no, that just makes me feel really happy.” he grinned, pecking wonpil softly once more. he placed another kiss on his forehead, his cheeks, moving all over his face making the other smile too, “let’s go to bed, sweetheart. we have a long day today.”

wonpil nodded, though he wasn’t sure how he would sleep now, when kissing sungjin was all he could think about.

**Author's Note:**

> this is spaced really weirdly, i feel like its TOO spaced anyways hhhhhh thank you for reading i hope it doesnt suck i jsut wanted some soft sungpil fhsjfhsj


End file.
